


Dijmon/Dumisha NSFW Oneshot

by GoodNomNom



Category: Not Specified - Fandom
Genre: African, Anthro, Lions, M/M, NSFW, Polyamory, leopards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodNomNom/pseuds/GoodNomNom
Summary: To help Dijmon ease from his stresses and slight separation anxiety, Dumisha attempts to comfort.
Relationships: dumisha jelani x dijmon morani





	Dijmon/Dumisha NSFW Oneshot

"We will be back on Monday Dijmon, I promise." The advisor assured a pouting bodyguard, this was the first time Dijmon was told to stay home ever since Tau had become king and took trips to the city. Vivek was always aware of how Dijmon would work himself to the bone to cater to the king and all of the people seeking counsel, or inappropriate advances towards the king even while his fiance was present, and he simply felt the lumbering man needed a break. After some reassuring and ushering Dijmon into Dumisha's hut to stay, Vivek and Tau left for the city. 

In Dijmon's lap Dumisha sat, petting behind the bigger man's ears and purring to him to ease his worries. With his ears lowered and sadness in his eyes Dumisha could not help but melt at the somewhat adorable face, "Diji... You work yourself to the bone, You never take a break save for when you are sleeping... It will be okay I promise, Muiru went with them." the leopard cooed in the sweetest voice he could muster, his thumb running over the sharp cheekbone of the sad lion in front of him. Dijmon though still sad, gave a nod and flopped onto his side, bringing Dumisha with him atop the pile of pillows which were among many shades of orange and green. The lion found comfort in embracing the smallest of their group for it was warm and felt just as safe, so hug he did, burying his face in the somewhat long thick brown curls for added comfort. 

For awhile the two simply laid there and cuddled until eventually, they both nodded off into a relatively peaceful sleep. They remained like this for quite some time, at least until the sleep was interrupted by a sudden jolt on Dijmon's side. In what seemed like no time at all the man was sitting upright and clutching his chest, panting, night terrors occurred for Dijmon every once in a while and this happened to be one of those nights. When the lion tore himself away to sit up Dumisha was awoken, "Diji...?" After taking a second to rub the sleep from his eyes, the smaller man sat up and saw the fear in the other's eyes. Giving a sigh the leopard climbed into the larger man's lap, his hands caressing those caved in cheeks so the warrior would look at him.

Once the tearful bi-colored eyes were upon the green ones, Dumisha smiled as sweetly as he could and began to speak, "Do you need me to distract you? I know this has been hard for you... I only wish your comfort." He said with a breathy laugh following as he saw the not so tough warrior nod, his hands gently squishing what chub there was on his face. After a little while of gentle scratching behind the tan furred ears, an attempt to get the lion to purr, Dumisha finally decided to close the gap and connected their lips rather softly. Always Dumisha treated Dijmon as if he were a porcelain doll, especially after he learned of just how much pain he'd endured in the past.

Almost instantly Dijmon melted at the touch of the other's lips to his own, his muscular arms hugging around the leopard's slender waist to drag him closer. Moments like these were always special, for though the four often found themselves in the same bed, it was not often a pair of them had time alone.   
  
When their lips finally parted the two simply took the time to breathe, it didn't take them long to kiss once more. This time it evolved into something much more feverish, likely due to the animalistic instincts or just the need to be closer for comfort. Eventually Dumisha was hugging around Dijmon's neck while the warrior's arms held his waist, hands gently fumbling with the leopard's hip scarf. 

Dumisha soon found himself on his stomach, The body guard above him peppering kisses all over his freckled and tattooed shoulders. The leopard's tail swayed and curled, showing the white side to Dijmon as a way of coaxing him closer. By now Dijmon had Dumisha's hips undressed, pressing his own against the leopard's rear needily. Sitting up Dijmon gazed down to the leopard's nude body, un-clipping his beaded skirt to neatly fold and place with Dumisha's. Afterwards he leaned back down, burying his hand in the chocolate brown hair to grip. Dumisha purred, looking up to the warrior as his head was practically forced to the side. This only made him bite his lip and giggle, his hips swaying and his tail curling around Dijmon's waist. Cooing words of praise to the bodyguard only urged him on, hand in Dumisha's hair pinning his head down while the free one gripped his waist as Dijmon roughly drove himself inside.

The leopard cried out in pleasure, what had once been a sweet gesture now full on one of hunger from both parties. As long as Dijmon was content and relaxed, so was Dumisha. Almost instantly Dijmon took to harsh thrusts, throaty growls leaving him as that innocent demeanor vanished along with the brown of his eye as the pupil expanded. As things progressed Dijmon only became rougher, shivers going down his spine with each girly moan that slipped past the leopard's bitten lip, "M-Mon gue-rrier~! Mnh~!" Dumisha cried out in his broken French, This only made Dijmon go harder from the praise.   
  
Slowly things were coming to an end, Dijmon's movements faltered and Dumisha's voice cracked as he tried to warn of an eminent climax. Bending over the leopard's back Dijmon bit down on the 'scruff', causing Dumisha to go mostly limp, only held up by Dijmon's hands that had both moved to hold the hips. Soon after his weak warning Dumisha's world disappeared as he slipped off the edge, Dijmon following soon after he buried himself deep inside the leopard. 

After a few quiet moments, the only sound in the room being their labored breaths, Dijmon slowly shifted up off of the now flat leopard. Flopping onto his side the bigger feline then wrapped his muscular arms around Dumisha's trembling body. His purrs shaky but loud, the smaller man's picking up soon after as they both drifted off to sleep.  
This was definitely a successful distraction.


End file.
